Naaru
, leader of the Sha'tar naaru of Shattrath City]] The naaru are a dimension-traveling race of sentient energy beings with a deep affinity for the Holy Light of Creation that empowers the paladins of Azeroth. The naaru blessed the draenei with this power in an effort to help them in their struggle. They are bent on stopping the Burning Legion. The name is pronounced "NAH-roo". The plural is simply "naaru". History When Sargeras and the Burning Legion came to the world of Argus and began corrupting the eredar race, Velen, an eredar leader, prayed for help. The naaru appeared, offering to take Velen and any other like-minded eredar to safety. Velen and his faction accepted and began to call themselves draenei ("Exiled Ones"). The draenei hastily escaped Argus aboard the Dimensional Ship provided for them by the naaru. During the draenei's journey, the enigmatic naaru race blessed them with Light-given knowledge and power. The naaru explained that there were other forces in the cosmos that would stand against the Burning Legion. One day the naaru would forge them into a single unstoppable army of the Light. Deeply affected by the naaru's words, the draenei vowed to honor the Light and uphold the naaru's altruistic ideals. Due to the interests of the Legion, and later certain Azerothians in Outland, the naaru moved Tempest Keep to Outland for a more direct observation. The Keep was stormed by the Blood Elves, but the sin'dorei found only the naaru M'uru within the ship. In Sunwell Plateau, Velen describes M'uru's essence as "bathed by the light of Creation — just as it was at the Dawn sic." This may indicate M'uru (and other naaru) were born at the dawn of creation. Speculation Technology The dimensional fortress Tempest Keep as well as the Draenei dimensional ship/city The Exodar are examples of naaru technology. It appears that the naaru have advanced knowledge of magic and access to otherworldly materials and reagents that have not been seen in Azeroth. Tempest Keep looks much sleeker than most buildings seen on Azeroth; however the texture slightly resembles that of "Wizard" architecture. The only factual knowledge we have is that Tempest Keep has "automated" defenses such as the ability to fly, and teleport itself and anything in it. It can be overwhelming to the lore considering that these features are usually attributed to the realm of science fiction, but if one looks at it logically it is not so technological after all. The automated defenses are most likely more powerful counterparts of the Arcane Towers built by the Kirin Tor. The Scourge's necropoli (such as Naxxramas) can also fly and move vast distances, so that ability can also be obtained through magic. In short, the goblins or the gnomes are more advanced than the naaru in terms of sheer technology. What the naaru use appear to be actual machines which are almost as advanced as that of the gnomes or goblins. But these are greatly enhanced by deep and powerful magic to the point where they give the illusion of being highly-advanced sci-fi technology. Or Naaru technology is so advanced it is indistinguishable from magic. It's the same sort of starships we're used to, but powered by the Light instead of nuclear fusion or matter annihilation. Biology ]] Naaru appear to be composed of shards of light that may freely move around a central "heart." Naaru are believed to be immortal. If their physical form is damaged, it may bleed their energy causing them to enter a "diminished" or "darkened" state in which they are weakened and produce void energies.Quest:When Spirits Speak Their energy may take up to one thousand years to regenerate.Quest:Auchindoun... It should be noted that some darkened naaru still appear to harbor altruistic intentions, however, their weakened state may be exploited for nefarious purposes, such as creating void minions.Quest:A Secret Revealed It is unknown if this cycle occurs naturally without an external catalyst. The known currently darkened naaru are D'ore, M'uru, and K'ure. Naaru can die, as in the case of M'uru. Players commonly refer to darkened naaru as "dead." It is unknown if this terminology is correct, but it has not yet been used within the Warcraft universe. It is unknown whether or not the naaru have separate genders. K'ure, A'dal, and M'uru have all been described using the pronoun "he."Quest:A'dalA'dal/Lady Lidarin Scripted Event All three of these beings may be coincidentally male, but it is possible that the naaru are genderless given their lack of any organs comparable to other known beings. Dark or Light? Some players have expressed suspicion of the perceived perfection and altruism of the naaru. Some believe that the naaru have ulterior motives, or there is an undiscovered faction of "dark" naaru. As D'ore himself says, "Without the void, the Light cannot exist." This could be taken to mean that if these Naaru are pure light and good, then there must be a polar opposite - that is, naaru who are as much darkness and evil as the ones we have encountered so far are good and pure. It should be noted that although D'ore is currently a darkened naaru, he appears to maintain good intentions. M'uru, now a darkened naaru, is now a boss in Sunwell Plateau. It is not clear if he is now "evil", or simply a darkened naaru whose weakened state has been exploited by Kil'jaeden or Kael'thas. After the raid gets him to 0%, he transforms into a void being named Entropius. In relation to Ashbringer There is speculation that was crafted from part of a naaru, or is at least somehow related to the naaru. Wrath of the Lich King It is possible and suggested at the end of the Boon of A'dal questline for the Wrath of the Lich King expansion that the Naaru may play a part in the defeat of the Lich King, alongside the Dragonflights and the Cenarion Circle. Factions and locations There are various naaru factions in-game, some of which you can earn reputation with. Current factions: *Draenei - Naaru of the Exodar. *Sha'tar - Naaru of Shattrath City. , locked in place by a channeled drain spell]] Prior to Patch 2.4, there was also an abducted naaru named M'uru within Silvermoon who was held captive by the channeling of Blood Elf sorcerers. This naaru was the source behind the Blood Knights (Blood Elf paladins) who drained the powers of the Holy Light from him. At Kael'thas Sunstrider's signal the elves stormed the dimensional fortress, quickly defeating its automated defenses and claiming its satellite structures. The only real threat the elves discovered was a lone naaru who had stayed behind to maintain the keep's defenses. With some difficulty, Kael'thas subdued the energy being and sent it to Quel'Thalas so that the magic-addicted blood elves could feed upon it. Back in the capital city of Silvermoon, Magister Astalor Bloodsworn was not content with this idea. After long months of study and experimentation, he and his fellow wizards learned how to manipulate and corrupt the naaru's luminous energies. In the end, the wizards devised a process by which the powers of the Light could be transferred to recipients who had not earned such abilities. Instead of feeding upon the naaru's magic, the blood elves would wield the naaru's Light-given powers themselves. After Patch 2.4, Kael'thas sent his Felblood minions to Silvermoon and M'uru was taken. Known Naaru Notes *Characters can gain the title 'Champion of the Naaru' by completing certain requirements. *Speculation on the origins of the naaru suggest that perhaps they were allies of Sargeras when he was still fighting evil. Perhaps Sargeras recruited these beings to aid him in his struggle, but later betrayed them when he was corrupted by evil. *There has been speculation that they are somehow related to the (non-titan) gods of Azeroth, such as Elune. The Warcraft Encyclopedia confirms that while Elune is a true goddess, neither the titans nor the naaru are gods. This does not preclude a connection with Elune, just that She is not one of them. *With the revelation that Khadgar and the Expedition have been fighting the Legion alongside the naaru, it is highly probable that the Alliance and the Horde are the precursors of the "army of the Light" — which the naaru promised the draenei would be a part of. *The naaru act in a similar manner to the angels of earth mythology and religion. See Myth for more information. *"Naru" means "River God" in Babylonian. *In the novel Beyond the Dark Portal, when General Turalyon and his command were interrogating a captured death knight, a naaru appeared to Turalyon, encouraging him to proceed his decision to stop the Horde. References External links Category:Burning Crusade Category:Naaru Category:Lore Category:Outland Category:Uncategorized creatures Category:Creatures